Bad Company
by LittleMermade
Summary: Modern-Life-AU; Serah and Lightning were able to escape the poverty of the ghetto, but Serah is not always happy with her new life. She needs to go back one more time and meets an old friend, Noel Kreiss. Pairing: Noerah!


**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! This is an AU-story. The background of this is that there are poor people, who live in dirty poor districts and rich people, who can buy everything they want- like in the real world.**

**Lightning and Serah once lived in the poor district, but Serah met Snow at a gala, where she worked as a waitress. They were able to leave the ghetto, but Serah felt something missing, so she returned one more time.**

**Story is Noerah!**

**It should be a OneShot, but if you want me to continue somehow, let me know! :)**

***End of the monologue- I let Serah take over with the narrating ;) ***

The wind was playing with Serah's hair and dress, but it wasn't cold- obviously because it was July. The beauty with rose-colored hair was wearing a simple vintage dress in delicate pink, that was just a little darker than her locks. The strains were in a side-ponytale, as usual. Gently the girl was playing with a package of cigarettes in her right hand. The lighter had been placed on the parapet of the balcony. It was rusty and old and it was shaking, whenever someone touched it.

Serah sighed. The dull sound of loud music was coming from inside the house, but she didn't want to get back in. What, in God's name, had she been thinking, when she decided to go on one of those gangster-parties? She didn't really fit in anymore. It had been nearly a year since she had met Snow and she was able to leave the slums about a month after that with her sister.

Frustrated Serah grabbed one cigarette. She didn't like thinking about Lightning, since she left. Snow had made her sister's dream come true and gave her money for university. Serah should be glad that Light was able to study and become a wonderful doctor one day, but she missed her so much. It had been months since she had seen her and weeks since they had spoken.

The woman brought one end of the cigarette to her mouth and picked up the lighter. She lit the thing and took a puff. A cough escaped her throat, it had also been a while since she had smoked. She put the lighter back on the parapet and her eyes fixed to her engagement ring. It was pure gold with a rose colored diamond, that shimmered in the moonlight. She should go back, but what should she do there. No one was waiting for her, except a few servants hired by Snow.

Her fiancé was on a buisiness trip again… these often took weeks. In those weeks she was in a villa all on her own, with nothing to do, because she had people doing the housework, the cooking and the gardening for her.

One more drag and the cigarette was smoked to the end. Disinterested Serah threw the stub away. The street before the small house was dirty and not asphalted. There were no cars driving at night, because everyone knew it would be dangerous. There were too many gangs out there.

Serah was about to grab another cigarette, when she heard a familiar voice from behind: „I'm afraid this is not the best company for a rich lady."

Immediately she put the cigarette back in the package and placed it beneath the lighter. She turned around with a smile on her face: „I like keeping bad company…" Her comment caused the young man, standing at the doorstep, to smile too. He had messy chocolate-colored hair and was dressed in worn out blue-jeans and a grey T-shirt. His voice was soft and calming: „I missed you, little Farron, ya know?"

Serah pushed away from the parapet and hugged him: „Missed you too, Noel…" After a while Noel let go of her again: „Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Mister Perfect and have a perfect life with perfect kids on the way?" He had a cheeky grin on his face while saying that.

Serah lightly boxed him in his shoulder: „Hey! Be nice! …I… I was bored and I missed you all a lot." Noel lifted an eyebrow: „You were bored? How did you even get there in… that outfit?" The man surveyed the girl standing in front of him carefully. Serah crossed her arms: „I walked."

Noel chuckled: „I didn't expect it any different… You were always tough… you and Light." When Noel mentioned Lightning's name, the smile vanished from Serah's lips.

Of course he noticed: „What's wrong?" Serah looked down: „Light went to university… haven't seen her in a while."

Noel started chewing on his lip: „Sorry…" Serah quickly shook her head and looked up again: „No, no! It's fine. That's what she always wanted, it's her dream. I won't stand in her way, because I feel lonely."

Noel took Serah's hand and smiled cheerfully: „Hey… she will be back soon. They can't keep her there forever." Serah just nodded.

Noel led her to the edge of the balcony again. He looked down at the cigarettes: „Since when do you smoke?" Serah fixed her gaze to the package: „I don't… I bought a package today, because I felt like it…"

Noel sighed and took the package: „Then you don't need it!" He looked at the thing again and threw it off the balcony. Serah followed the quadratic object with her eyes and then looked at Noel again: „Right…"

There was a moment of silence before Serah raised her voice again: „How's Yeul?" Noel didn't look away from the moon while answering: „She's okay. I told her to lock the door and all the windows while I'm not home… she's still a kid after all and I am worried."

Serah smirked: „You are always worried." Noel now turned to face his companion again: „I know. But that's the way I am, I can't change that. And she's like my little sister. I need her safe."

„Lightning used to watch over me, too. Now there is no need of that…", a flash of sadness crossed Serah's eyes.

Noel looked at Serah's hand for a brief moment then their eyes locked again: „I'm impressed you made it here alive with that giant bling on your finger." „He… he wanted me to become his fiancé for the public. He said, it was so everyone could see he cared for me, but he had no time for a wedding anytime soon…"

Noel precisely studied Serah's expression. She talked about that thing like it was normal, like it wasn't that bad, but underneath her exterior there was pain. Pain of being just a headline, of being neglected.

Noel cleared his throat: „Let me walk you home, it's getting late." Serah flashed at him: „You think I can't protect myself?"

With a faint smile on his lips Noel took the girl's hand again: „No… you are one of the strongest women I know. You are more than able to look after yourself, but I won't let you go home by yourself. A man should never leave a woman alone, no matter if she's a friend or a stranger. I am walking you home, because I want to, not because you need me to."

Serah started smiling again too: „Fine… so let's go."

The two of them were quiet most of the way to the rich people's part of the city. They had little chats about Yeul and Lightning and some of Noel's neighbours, that Serah knew too.

The couple stopped in front of one of the huge doors, that led into gardens big as parks and paths to expensive houses.

Noel looked down on his shoes. He clearly felt misplaced. Serah watched the villa for a moment and turned back to Noel afterwards: „I asked Snow, if we could help you, but he just told me that we were not charity and that everyone had to care about themselves. I couldn't do anything… I am so sorry."

Noel gently caressed her cheek: „Don't be. It's okay, I'm used to it."

Serah nodded and looked Noel in the eye. His dark-blue orbs were shimmering in the light of the nightsky: „Thank you… for squiring me." Noel smiled at her: „No problem… maybe you have the terrible idea of leaving paradise again. You know, I will be there for you."

Serah chuckled: „Maybe…"

She turned around and took a step in the direction of the villa. Noel turned too, but before he could walk away, a petite hand held onto his: „Wait…" A little confused he turned around again to see Serah standing in front of him.

She hesitated a moment. Then she buried one hand in his hair and kissed him. After a second of shock he returned it tenderly.

They just stood there for a few moments then Serah left hold of Noel: „I'm sorry… this isn't right. I have to go back or Snow will be worried. When I don't go back, Lightning won't be able to pay for university anymore…"

With teary eyes Serah looked at Noel one last time. Then she turned and walked to the door, closing it behind her. She didn't look back again.

**Wow… now I'm pretty sad. Thank's for reading, please review! :)**


End file.
